Because I Love You
by mickey139
Summary: Aku begitu mencintaimu hingga melakukan ini semua, ku harap kau bisa mengerti dan tolong jangan membenciku. RNR
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: Naruto** - **Hinata**

 **Rate:** T-M (jaga-jaga)

 **Genre:** Romance & hurt, drama

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)

Because I Love You **Mickey_Miki**

 **.**

Request from **Umul 866**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita.**

.

 **DLDR**

.

ENJOY THIS

.

.

.

Wanita itu terus berlari. bulir keringatnya semakin banyak mengalir melalui pori-pori. Dia tidak peduli pada penampilannya yang berantakan, baju yang robek sana-sini hingga menampilkan beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga luka memar yang sangat jelas tergurat di tubuhnya. Tak peduli pada pergelangan kakinya yang kian membengkak, berdarah bahkan semakin nyeri. Dia terus berlari, semua ini untuk keselamatannya. Dia harus menajauh dari pria asing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

 _Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..._

Dengan nafas ringkih wanita itu berhenti, menyanggah punggungnya pada tembok gang. Dia membungkuk, memeriksa kakinya yang semakin nyeri juga luka-luka yang tergurat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. "Sakit sekali." Lirihnya sambil mengelus-elus pergelangan kaki yang kian membengkak.

Dia menoleh kanan kiri mencari jalan lain untuk berlari, namun tak ada. Dia sudah tersudut, di depannya adalah jalan buntu, tak mungkin juga dia memanjat dinding itu. Sejenak di pejamkan matanya, menenangkan degupan jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Mungkin ada jalan lain yang bisa dia gunakan.

Namun beberapa kalipun dicari, tetap tidak ada. Di depannya hanya ada tembok tua yang berdiri menjulang menutupi jalannya dengan lumut yang tumbuh dibeberapa bagian. Di samping kanan maupun kiri juga sama saja, hanya tembok bangunan gedung-gedung tua yang sudah tak terpakai.

Tubuhnya meluruh, jatuh ke tanah. Air mata mengalir tanpa diperintahkan. Segala rasa dan emosi bercampur. Dan Hinata baru merasakan apa yang namanya ketakutan. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" lirihnya bersamaan dengan rasa sesak yang kian menghimpit.

.

.

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

 _Tap.._

Derap langkah itu terdengar jelas di tengah kesunyian. Jantung Hinata seakan ingin berlari dari tubuhnya. Pandangannya terus mengamati satu-satunya jalan menuju arahnya. Tubuhnya makin erat memeluk lutut dengan air matanya yang kian meluap jatuh dan membasahi tanah.

Bulan semakin terang bersinar ketika awan-awan kelabu pergi, semakin menerangi tempat Hinata. Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari buruknya, bahkan alam pun tidak mendukung dia untuk bersembunyi.

Rentetan kejadian sebelum kejadian ini pun terngiang di kepalanya. Ketika dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan rekan kerjanya meminta tolong padanya karena dia harus segera pulang. Kerja sampai larut malam dan melupakan rumahnya hingga berakhir seperti ini. dikejar oleh orang yang tidak dia kenal yang berusaha melecehkannya.

Seharusnya dia menolak permintaan itu, seharusnya ia langsung pulang, seharusnya sekarang ia telah tidur lelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Seharusnya tidak ada kata menyesal untuknya sekarang dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya.

 _Dan tentu saja penyesalan selalu ada di akhir cerita, bukan?_

"Kau disini rupanya?"

DEG

Suara itu, suara yang bagaiakan melodi kematian yang memanggilnya. Mencoba menariknya ke dalam dunia kosong dan menyesakkan. Meretakkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya, hingga tak menyisakan apapun.

Tubuh Hinata semakin gematar, otaknya tak dapat lagi berfikir seiring dengan langkah laki-laki itu kian mendekat. Dia hanya mampu mendongak, menatap takut laki-laki besar dengan masker yang mentupi wajahnya.

"Ku mohon jangan mendekat!" Suaranya lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Namun tak digubirs oleh laki-laki itu yang semakin mendekat. Hinata semakin merapatkan dirinya di tembok gang tempatnya meringkuk, tak bisa lagi lari karena seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan kesakitan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus melakukan ini. Aku minta maaf, hanya inilah satu-satunya cara." Laki-laki itu berucap lirih hingga tak didengar oleh Hinata. Pancaran matanya juga menampilkan kesakitan yang sama seperti gadis itu.

...

Pagi menjelang, seberkas sinar memasuki sebuah ruangan di mana di atas tempat tidur seorang gadis─ah, tepatnya seorang wanita tengah tertidur dengan mata bengkak yang kentara. Yah, sudah sebulan ini wanita itu terus melakukan hal yang sama. Menangis ketika malam datang, mengingat kembali apa yang sudah dialami sebulan yang lalu. Harta satu-satunya yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya harus terenggut paksa oleh seorang pria yang tidak dia kenal.

Pria kejam dengan topeng hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, tak ada celah untuk melihat ciri-ciri laki-laki tersebut ketika menyetubuhinya, tak ada bukti untuk menjobloskan laki-laki itu ke penjara. Dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat frustasi. Tetapi apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal yang sangat tabu dan paling dibenci oleh penciptanya, kan─ dengan bunuh diri?

Entah kesalahan apa yang pernah dia lakukan pada pria itu, hingga melakukan semua ini padanya. Dia tidak mempunyai orang terdekat di dunia ini, tidak punya keluarga, apalagi teman. Tetapi kenapa? Selama ini dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik agar tak ada seorang pun yang membencinya apalagi menganggapnya sebagai musuh, tetapi kenapa? Apa yang pernah dia lakukan sampai kejadian naas itu terjadi padanya?

Hinata masih terlelap di atas ranjang, tak memedulikan sinar mentari yang menggodanya untuk membuka mata. Dia malah berdoa semoga dia tidak pernah bangun dari tidurnya, dengan begitu dia tidak akan pernah lagi mengingat kejadian itu.

Namun sayang, sinar matahari itu bukannya pergi malah semakin meningkatkan intensitas cahayanya dan membuat sang empu mau tak mau membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan sepasang mata bulan yang sayu. Tidak lama air mata mulai mengalir melewati pipinya ketika rentetan peristiwa malam itu kembali hadir dalam benak. Isakan tangisnya terdengar. Semakin keras hingga membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya merasakan perih dan rasa iba.

Kalau saja saat itu ia tak berbuat baik dan menolak permintaan rekan kerja _part time_ -nya. Kalau saja saat itu ia peka dalam menyimpulkan kejanggalan hatinya. Dan kalau saja…dia tidak pernah bekerja di sana. Kalau saja seperti itu, _hidup_ _nya_ _tak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini._

 _Tetapi semuanya sudah terjadi._

Sudah hampir seminggu dia tak masuk kampus apalagi pergi ke tempat kerja part time-nya. Sejak dia mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia tak lagi sendiri di dunia ini. di dalam tubuhnya sekarang sudah hadir sesosok manusia yang masih belum sempurna, hasil dari kebejatan pria itu.

Dan sekarang dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

.

.

.

 _Tok... Tok... Tok..._

Suara ketukan dipintu menyadarkannya. Lekas-lekas dia menyeka dan bergegas membasuh wajah. Entah siapa yang mendatanginya pagi-pagi begini?

 _Ceklek_

Seorang pria tinggi dengan badan tegap tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya sekarang. Dia mengenal pria itu namun tidak terlalu dekat walau mereka sekelas, namun interaksi mereka hanya bisa dihitung jari. Dia adalah idola kaum hawa kampusnya, tidak hanya tampan, kaya, dia juga sangat cerdas bahkan sangat baik pada siapapun. Dia selalu tersenyum ramah pada orang, termasuk kepada Hinata dan itu pula yang membuat Hinata diam-diam mengaguminya. Tetapi apa yang membuat laki-laki itu mendatanginya? Apakah dia sudah membuat masalah?

"Ma...maaf─"

"Ah... aku minta maaf pagi-pagi sudah datang ke sini." Ucap laki-laki itu.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hinata serak. Ada sedikit ketakutan dalam dirinya ketika melihat laki-laki itu. Bukan karena dia yang membuat Hinata seperti itu, tetapi─mungkin karena masih ada rasa trauma ketika melihat seorang pria─karena kejadian itu. "A...ada apa kau kemari?"

"Ini─" laki-laki itu menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya, "Kita diberi tugas oleh pak Izumo untuk menyelesaikan, tetapi kau tidak datang selama seminggu dan aku─ akhirnya aku mendatangimu. Maaf kalau membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu karena membawakan ini untukku. Ja...jadi kapan kita mengerjakan ini."

"Kalau kau sudah lebih sehat."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san"

"Cukup memanggilku Naruto, Hinata. Kau seperti memanggil ayahku."

"I...iya."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Hinata."

Hinata menutup pintunya. Tubuhnya kemudian meluruh ke lantai, jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya antara takut dan gugup ketika memandang laki-laki itu.

...

Keesokan harinya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk ke kampus untuk kembali melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa. Memang masih ada rasa takut ketika bertemu dengan orang-orang terlebih itu adalah kaum laki-laki namun dia berusaha menekannya. Dia tidak akan mungkin seperti itu seterusnya, ada kehidupan lain yang sekarang berada di dalam tubuhnya. dan tubuhnya sekarang bukan cuman miliknya seorang. Walau janin itu adalah hasil dari kekejaman orang lain, tetapi dia memiliki kewajiban untuk melindunginya.

Hinata menegang ketika melihat orang-orang memandangnya. Bukan pandangan biasa yang dia dapatkan dulu─ sebelum seminggu yang lalu─ tetapi pandangan merendahkan seperti memandang kotoran busuk di jalan. Apa yang membuat mereka memandangnya seperti itu? Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi saat dia tidak masuk kampus?

Puk

Hinata tersentak, terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Hinata, kau kenapa?" Tanya orang itu. Suara bariton khas seorang lelaki masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Suara yang sudah dikenalnya bahkan sudah dia tanam dalam kepalanya.

Hinata berbalik menatap orang itu, "Na..Naruto-san."

"Ah... Maaf membuatmu terkejut. Dari tadi kau kupanggil, tetapi kau malah mengabaikanku. Kau sedari tadi hanya diam. Ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk. Entah dia ingin bertanya tentang pandangan itu, tetapi dia ragu─bukan lebih tepatnya takut. Dia takut mendengar jawaban yang akan membuat batinnya semakin teriris luka lagipula Naruto bukanlah tempat yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mengadu ataupun bertanya dan laki-laki itu juga bukanlah orang terdekatnya dan mana mungkin laki-laki itu sadar tentang pandangan merendahkan yang ia terima itu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan pandangan mereka. Mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." Kata Naruto seolah membaca pikiran Hinata. Dia pun sadar dengan pandangan merendahkan yang mereka berikan pada gadis di hadapannya itu. Dan Naruto benar-benar tak suka dengan cara mereka. Seolah merekalah yang bersih tak memiliki keburukan apapun.

"Ma...maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Naruto-san." Kata Hinata menatap mata Naruto. Walau sedikit takut juga gugup.

"Ikut aku. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan membawanya di taman belakang kampus, tempat biasa yang Hinata datangi untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah maupun melepas penat atau bersantai. Mereka duduk di kursi yang terletak di bawah pohon yang rindang. Siang yang terik tidak jadi masalah bagi mereka berdua karena udara yang menerpa mereka jadi terasa lebih mendamaikan.

"Hinata, sebelum aku menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Sesungguhnya hatinya saat ini tengah resah. Dia takut mendengar apa yang akan Naruto katakan padanya, dia seolah tahu kalimat-kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Naruto─dan itu akan membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"Apakah benar kau sedang mengandung?"

Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuatnya terdiam, terpekur memikirkan semua itu. Mata bulannya menatap kosong penuh rasa tidak percaya dan keterkejutan yang tak mampu digambarkan oleh kata. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tahu dengan kondisinya ini? Bukankah dia tidak pernah bercerita pada siapapun?

Naruto menatap iba Hinata. "Jadi itu benar, yah?" Ucapnya sendu seolah tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis itu sekarang.

Naruto menghela nafas sejenak lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Seminggu yang lalu, ada anak kampus yang mendapati alat _test pack_ di toilet wanita dan tepat saat itu kaulah yang terakhir keluar dari toilet itu."

Hinata memejamkan mata. Air mata sudah mengaliri pipinya menetes dan membasahi baju kaos putih yang dia kenakan. Yah, dia ingat saat itu, ketika dia ingin membuktikan perasaan ganjil yang dia rasakan dan tanpa pikir dua kali dia kemudian membuktikannya di toilet kampus. Dan setelah mendapatkan kebenaran, dia berlari tanpa membawa alat tes pack itu.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan? Tidak cukupkah dengan kehilangan keperawananya, hamil di luar nikah dengan seorang biadab yang tidak dia kenal, kenapa ditambah dengan mereka semua yang memandang dirinya rendah?

"Katakan, Hinata. Siapa ayah dari bayi itu?" Tanya Naruto sedikit memaksa.

Hinata sekali lagi menggeleng. Sekarang dia pasrah. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya pada dirinya.

"A...apakah kau─"

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto. Aku diperkosa oleh orang yang tak ku ketahui. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang bertanggung jawab." Ucapnya lantang dan tegas tak ada keraguan saat mengucapkan itu. Seolah Naruto sudah memikirkannya beberapa kali.

 **TBC**

 _ **a/n : Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang cerita ini seperti sudah ada yang buat, tapi bukan berarti dengan urutan kata atau kalimatnya sama karena ini asli dari karanganku sendiri. Maksudku ide cerita ini sepertinya sudah ada.**_

 _ **well, kritik dan saran yah kalau bisa :-)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre:** Romance & hurt, drama

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)

Because I Love You **Mickey_Miki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ket : font italic menandakan flashback**_

 ******* **First.** *******

 **.**

 **.**

Sinar bulan telah redup ketika sang mentari perlahan terbit. Bintang yang tadinya bertaburan di langit malam dan menemani bulan kini telah tiada, berganti dengan langit berwarna keunguan yang secara perlahan mulai berubah.

Beberapa ayam mulai memamerkan suaranya, berlomba membangunkan orang-orang yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Matahari mulai nampak dari batas horizon dan perlahan menyembulkan cahayanya, menyebar dan membagikannya tiap sudut yang dapat terjangkau. Seekor burung hinggap di sebuah jendela kamar, kemudian mengeluarkan suara merdunya, berusaha agar dua makhluk yang mendiami kamar itu mendengarnya... dan usahanya itu tidaklah sia-sia ketika salah satu di antara mereka terbangun.

Dia berjalan dan membuka tirai jendela agar sinar mentari juga menghangatkan kamar itu. Setelahnya ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka dan menyegarkan dirinya. Dia melangkah keluar namun, beberapa langkah kemudian ia terhenti di depan seseorang yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika mengingat kegiatan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu.

Laki-laki ini memang pantas jika diberikan julukan sebagai seorang malaikat salam sosok manusia, penuntunnya dijalan yang benar, juga penerangnya saat gelap itu datang.

Dia menjongkok dan melihat wajah itu dengan sangat dekat. Sangat polos namun tetap tampan bahkan pesonanya tidak berkurang walau penampilan tidurnya sangat berantakan. Tangannya menyentuh kening pemuda itu ketika ada kerutan yang terbentuk hingga kerutan itu perlahan menghilang dan berganti senyum. Senyum yang membuat hatinya menghangat, walau samar.

Dia bangkit kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya. Sama seperti pagi sebelumnya, dia akan melaksanakan kewajibannya dan berharap agar malaikatnya senang dengan apa yang sudah dia siapkan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia sudah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Tangannya kemudian bergerak lincah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dia butuhkan. Sayuran, daging, bumbu-bumbu penyedap, dan pelengkap yang lain.

Inilah kehidupan barunya, dan ia sangat bahagia dengan hal itu. Ini adalah kebahagiaan yang pertama kali ia dirasakan dalam hidupnya setelah ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang sangat dikasihinya beberapa tahun silam, dan ini juga adalah kali pertama dia merasakan bagaimana debaran jantungnya yang tak normal hanya untuk menyenangkan hati sang suami.

Dan semua ini berkat dia. Malaikatnya penolongnya, cahayanya, dan orang yang dikasihinya. Naruto Uzumaki, suaminya.

...

...

...

 _Mata biru seindah langit itu terus memandangi pemandangan kota di balik kaca mobil hitam. Langit sangat cerah dengan gumpalan awan-awan putih membentuk pola-pola unik, warna-warna di kota itu tampak sangat indah dengan beragam warna yang dihasilkan dari cat toko juga pepohonan maple yang tersusun di sepanjang jalan. Kaca mobil itu diturunkan agar udara segar dapat berhembus melewatinya. Rambut pirangnya menari mengikuti tiap hembusan angin yang bersal dari luar. Dia menutup matanya agar indra perasanya jadi lebih peka untuk merasakan hembusan itu. Udara yang sangat berbeda dengan kota tempatnya besar, lebih segar dan lebih enak untuk dihirup._

 _Lama ia melakukan itu hingga mobil yang dia kendarai sudah berhenti di depan sebuah sekolah. Sekolah yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan sekolahnya yang dulu. Tidak besar dan tidak bercampur dengan senior high. Sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya untuk menimba ilmu selama kurang tiga tahun. Entah dia akan sama seperti di sekolah lamanya atau tidak. Tidak memiliki teman karena penampilan dan sikapnya yang sangat berbeda dengan yang lain._

 _Dia melangkah dengan penuh keraguan menyusuri koridor yang sepi karena saat ini sudah memasuki jam bimbingan wali kelas. Sinar keorange-an mentari menelusuk dari jendela sebelah kanan di sepanjang jalan koridor itu menyinarinya hingga membuat siapapun menoreh kagum padanya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan membaca tiap deretan abjad yang terpasang di depan pintu, mencari ruangan seseorang yang sangat berwenang pada sekolah itu. Namun─_

 _BRUGH_

" _Aw..."_

─ _tanpa sengaja dia menabrak seseorang hingga membuat orang yang dia tabrak jatuh dan barang yang dia bawa berhamburan di lantai._

 _Naruto gelagapan. Dia takut jika dia akan mendapatkan bentakan oleh orang itu karena kecerobohannya yang dia lakukan─ sama seperti di sekolahnya yang dulu._

 _Salahkan pada penampilan dan sikapnya yang terlalu berbeda dengan orang lain hingga membuatnya dicap sebagai murid aneh. Namun─_

" _Ma...maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto berjongkok dan membantu gadis di depannya itu untuk membereskan kertas yang berhamburan karena ulahnya yang tak melihat gadis itu lewat di depannya._

" _Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima... kasih." Ucap gadis itu seraya mendongak menatap laki-laki yang sudah menabraknya setelah membereskan semua kertas dan kembali menyatu di kedua tangannya._

─ _itu dulu, sebelum penampilannya di paksa berubah oleh orang tuanya dan menjadi seperti sekarang._

 _Seperti tersihir gadis itu jadi diam mematung memandangi laki-laki di depannya itu._

 _Terpesona?_

 _Tentu saja. Penampilannya yang seperti bad boy, dengan tatanan rambut yang berantakan akibat terpaan angin, mata biru seindah baru safir yang memandang lawannya penuh kehangatan, juga wajah yang bagaikan turunan langsung dari Sang Adonis. Tidak akan ada yang menolak pesona itu._

" _Ah, kau..." Naruto diam, tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat gadis di hadapannya itu terdiam, seolah waktu di sekitar gadis itu dipaksa terhenti. Naruto juga jadi ikut terdiam. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Ini adalah pertama kali yang terjadi padanya sebelum pindah di kota ini._

" _Kau... tampan sekali.."Kata gadis itu refleks._

" _Ha..!" Sesaat Naruto tercengang katika kata-kata itu terlontar dari mulut gadis di hadapannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi, apakah penampilan barunya ini sangat mencolok dan tidak cocok untuknya?_

" _Ah.. Ma...maksudku, apakah kau murid baru?" Tanyanya meralat ucapan refleks yang baru saja dia ucapkan._

 _Naruto mengangguk, "Ya. Apa kau tahu ruang kepala sekolah?" sedikit tersenyum untuk menampilkan kesan ramahnya._

" _Y...yah. Ka...kau bisa mengikutiku." Gadis itu gugup, ada rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya dan sedikit salah tingkah, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ke...kebetulan aku akan ke ruang guru dan ruangan itu menyatu dengan ruang kepala sekolah." Gadis itu tersenyum lantas berjalan dan kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto._

 _Awalnya Naruto ragu untuk mengikuti gadis itu, namun dia tidak memiliki pilihan yang lain. Dia tidak tahu tentang sekolah yang tengah dia pijaki sekarang, tidak ada juga yang bisa dia ajak bertanya selain kepada gadis yang bersamanya saat ini._

" _Itu ruangan kepala sekolah. Aku duluan." Gadis itu menunjukkan satu ruangan yang tertutup setelah berada di dalam ruang guru yang di dalamnya hanya didiami oleh beberapa guru saja._

" _Terima kasih." Kata Naruto lantas berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu._

 _Seminggu setelah kepindahannya di sekolah baru tak lantas membuat ia memiliki teman. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin berteman dengannya namun karena sifat pendiam─ yang dikira sangat dingin padahal sangat pemalu─ membuat dirinya tak bisa bergaul dengan murid-murid sekolah itu. Alhasil dia hanya bisa melihat mereka tertawa maupun bermain tanpa dirinya._

 _Bel tanda masuk berbunyi, hampir semua murid berhamburan memasuki kelas. Ada yang berlari karena hampir telat memasuki kelas, ada pula yang hanya duduk sambil membaca buku pelajaran._

" _Wah... Hinata."_

" _Ya, benar itu Hinata. Akhirnya dia kembali sekolah."_

" _Hei, Hinata. Kau lama sekali tidak masuk sekolah."_

 _Terdengar obrolan-obrolan dari temannya. Sebuah nama yang baru dia dengar. Dia mendongak sekedar melihat apa yang terjadi. Banyak dari teman sekelasnya mengerubungi seseorang._

' _Mungkin dia adalah artis sekolah ini' gumamnya namun tak lantas membuatnya ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Ia kembali bergelut pada buku bacaan yang tengah dia baca sekarang._

 _Tidak lama kerumunan itu tercerai dan menampilkan sosok gadis. Gadis yang menurut Naruto sangat manis dengan mata seindah bulan dan senyum lembut yang membuat orang lain terhanyut dalam senyum itu._

 _Gadis itu mendekat padanya dan menatapnya heran. "Apa kamu murid baru?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang sungguh menggemaskan menurut Naruto._

 _Naruto mengangguk kaku. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa._

" _Ah... kalau begitu salam kenal. Aku Hinata teman sebangkumu yang sudah seminggu tidak masuk sekolah. Hehe" Katanya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya terjulur untuk menjabat tangan Naruto._

" _A...aku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal juga." Jawabnya membalas uluran tangan gadis di depannya. Naruto merasakan desiran aneh kala kedua tangan itu bersentuhan. Desiran yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan namun anehnya dia sangat menyukai sensasi itu._

 _Tangan mereka terlepas ketika guru sudah memasuki kelas. Naruto merasakan seperti ada yang hilang ketika tangan itu terlepas dari tangannya. Dia ingin kembali meraih tangan gadis itu, menyentuhnya, dan kembali merasakan perasaan menyenangkan itu. Tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin dia lakukan, bukan? Dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai orang aneh di sekolah ini. sudah cukup perasaan itu dia rasakan di sekolah lamanya._

 _..._

 _Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan Naruto bersekolah di sana dan itu membuat mereka─Hinata dan Naruto─ semakin akrab. Walau Naruto memiliki sifat yang pendiam dan pemalu, Hinata malah semakin gencar mendekatinya._

 _Senang. Tentu saja. Padahal, awalnya Naruto-lah yang ingin mendekati gadis itu, banyak rencana yang sudah dia buat namun tak satupun yang berhasil ketika rasa canggung dan malu yang besar dia rasakan saat berada di dekat gadis itu pun dengan perasaan aneh yang sering kali dia rasakan ketika gadis itu ada di dekatnya. Dan itu semua selalu membuatnya terdiam dalam pemikirannya sendiri._

 _Namun kedekatan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Usai perpisahan kelas 3, Naruto harus kembali ke negara asalnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sana._

 _Tak ada tangis dari sang gadis melainkan kekecewaan yang besar. Gadis itu merasa terhianati oleh pemberitahuan yang mendadak itu. Apalagi berita itu datang bukan dari mulut Naruto tetapi dari orang lain. Naruto masih tak memberitahunya padahal waktu perpisahan mereka hanya berselang beberapa jam lagi._

" _Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku Naruto. Apa kau ingin pergi diam-diam?" Hinata bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat favorit mereka. Di bawah pohon dekat sungai. Tempat yang teduh juga menenangkan dengan pemandangan yang mampu merilekskan hati._

" _Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud..." Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Lidahnya tersa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata perpisahan itu. Dia menunduk tak ingin melihat wajah penuh kesedihan yang ditampilkan oleh gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu._

" _Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu?"_

 _Naruto mendongak ketika kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut gadis yang dicintainya. "TIDAK." Ucapnya cepat. "Kau salah."_

" _Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Sasuke juga Ten ten kau beri tahu. Lalu kenapa tidak denganku?" Gadis itu tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan air matanya. Tangis kekecewaan akibat tindakan dari Naruto._

 _Naruto merengkuh kedua bahu Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu menghadapnya. Sebelah tangan Naruto meraih dagu Hinata dan membuatnya mendongak menatanya. "Karena... Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu. Kau tahu, rasanya sungguh sakit ketika air mata itu meluncur dari kedua matamu apalagi itu semua karena diriku." Katanya lembut sambil menghapus aliran air mata yang tidak berhenti keluar dari pelupuk mata gadis itu._

" _Tapi─"_

 _Ucapan gadis itu harus terhenti karena ciuman tiba-tiba Naruto. Ciuman pertama mereka. Entah kenapa Naruto bisa melakukan ini. Padahal selama ini dia bisa menahan perasaannya itu, tetapi setelah melihat air mata itu, perasaan itu meluap dan Naruto tak bisa menghentikannya._

" _Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi. Ku mohon, Hinata." Kata Naruto menatap Hinata lembut. "Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu karena aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."_

 _Hinata memejamkan matanya, menenangkan debar jantungnya yang menggila. Kata-kata juga ciuman yang dia terima dari laki-laki itu membuatnya tak fokus. Perlahan kedua matanya membuka dan menatap mata biru seindah safir milik Naruto. Wajahnya merona ketika mengingat ciman itu. Ciuman pertamanya dan mungkin juga ciuman terakhirnya dengan pemuda itu. Dan entah mengapa itu membuatnya kembali bersedi. "Baiklah." Jawabnya. Ada nada getir yang terselubung pada jawaban itu._

 _Naruto tak lagi mengucapkan apapun, dia diam. Dan Hinata pun juga ikut terdiam. Mereka larut dalam suasana itu. Hanya ada suara air yang mengalir dari sungai, desiran angin yang membuat daun-daun bergoyang, dan sesekali burung juga ikut menyeruak di antara alunan alam itu._

 _Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan memandang pemandangan di depannya juga dengan lantunan musik yang diamainkan oleh alam. Tak ada percakapan selama beberapa menit setelah percakapan terakhir mereka. Ketenangan yang mereka buat malah lebih menyenangkan. Seakan perasaan mereka bisa tersampaikan lewat ketenangan itu._

 _Namun beberapa saat kemudian, "Naruto, apa kau tidak akan kembali lagi?" Hinata membuka suara namun dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto menegang sejenak. Dia pun tak tahu apakah ia akan kembali lagi di kota ini dan bertemu dengan gadis di sampingnya itu atau tidak._

 _Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia tak tahu harus memberi jawaban apa. Ia ingn tinggal tetapi keadaan menyuruhnya untuk segera meninggalkan kota itu. Ia ingin kembali namun dia pun tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Ada banyak alasan yang bisa membuatnya tidak bisa kembali ke tempat ini._

" _Aku akan kembali padamu. Percayalah." Namun kata-kata itulah yang akhirnya dia keluarkan. Meski dia sendiri tak yakin dengan janjinya itu. "Aku berjanji. Jadi ku mohon tunggulah aku." Lanjutnya berjanji sambil menatap mata gadis itu, berusaha menyampaikan kesungguhannya. Janji yang dia sendiri pun tak tahu apakah akan dia tepati atau ingkari. Tetapi dia pun harus memiliki sebuah keyakinan jika dia pasti akan kembali dan bersama dengan gadis itu._

...

Naruto menggeliat ketika sinar mentari menerpa wajahnya lewat sela-sela tirai jendela. Beberapa detik kemudian matanya terbuka dan menampilkan iris seindah langit biru. Bibirnya menyungginkan sebuah senyum ketika teringat dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Degupan jantungnya bekerja secara gila-gilaan hingga membuatnya gugup dan gagap.

Tangannya sibuk meraba-raba sesuatu. Dia tersentak ketika tidak mendapati sesuatu yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. "Dimana dia?" Gumamnya. Lantas pandangannya menelusuri kamar. Namun, tetap saja tak ada tanda-tanda dari ' _dia_ _'_.

Cepat-cepat Naruto menyibak selimutnya dan mencari ' _dia'_. Dengan tergesa ia keluar kamarnya hingga lutut kanannya terantuk kuseng pintu namun ia tidak memedulikan rasa sakit itu. Rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di kakinya akibat terantuk kuseng dan terus mencari ' _dia'_. Ia takut jika wanita itu pergi dan sekali lagi meninggalkannya. Hatinya tidak akan sanggup menerima itu. Dan demi Tuhan, ia mungkin akan gila jika hal itu terjadi.

 _Tak_

 _Tak_

 _Tak_

Hingga suara ribut-ribut di dapur mengalihkan perhatiannya bahkan Naruto hampir saja terjatuh di tangga karena tergesa menuju dapur. Dan sungguh hatinya benar-benar diliputi kelegaan ketika melihat wanita itu tengah sibuk dengan bahan-bahan dapur.

Senyum tercetak di wajahnya, ketika memperhatikan wanita itu yang dengan lincahnya memainkan alat masak juga bahan-bahan makanan yang akan segera siap untuk mereka nikmati. Naruto kemudain menghampiri wanita itu. Berdiri di sampingnya hingga membuat wanita itu sedikit memekik terkejut.

"Maaf... Apa aku mengganggumu Hinata?" Tanyanya sedikit menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan barusan.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut" Kata Hinata, menatap Naruto lembut. Wajahnya sedikit merona ketika mengingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi pagi. Dan saat ini dia bahagia sekali dan semua itu berkat laki-laki di depannya. Seorang malaikat yang telah menariknya dari keterpurukan dan kegelapan hatinya yang kapan saja siap membawanya pada penyesalan.

Naruto tersenyum dan membuat Hinata tersipu juga heran. Ah.. Senyum laki-laki itu masih sama. Tetap hangat dan mampu membuatnya kembali merona. "A...apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanyanya sedikit gugup. Efek senyum dari laki-laki itu masih ada rupanya.

Naruto tak lantas menjawab dan kembali melihat-lihat apa yang dikerjakan oleh Hinata. "Aapakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Naruto mengambil salah satu bahan yang tengah dikerjakan oleh Hinata. Kemudian tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil salah satu alat yang digunakan Hinata untuk memotong bahan-bahan makanan.

"Ah... Tidak usah Naruto-kun. Kau tunggu saja. Mungkin 20 menit semuanya selesai dan mungkin kau bisa bersiap-siap..." Hinata tak melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia bingung dengan kata-kata selanjutnya yang ingin dia ucapkan. Apakah Naruto masih tetap kuliah di universitas mereka. Ini sudah seminggu setelah pernikah mereka dan Naruto tak pernah menginjak kampus itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Lagipula untuk sekarang aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan..."

Hinata terdiam, kata-kata Naruto berhasil menggelitik perasaannya, membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Karena dirinyalah Naruto menjadi seperti sekarang, kehilangan semuanya. Cita-cita yang selama ini perjuangkan, akhirnya kandas karena kesalahannya, bahkan─mungkin─juga karena dirinya, hubungan Naruto dan keluarganya merenggang. Jika mengingat ketika mereka menikah tak ada satupun keluarga Naruto yang datang kecuali nenek angkatnya.

"Hei.. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dan membuatnya menghadap padanya. "Jangan merasa bersalah Hinata. Aku sendiri yang sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ini. Jadi apapun yang terjadi padaku itu bukan karena kesalahanmu. Aku melakukannya karena aku memang ingin melakukannya. Dan... kau tidak pernah memaksaku, bukan? Jadi jangan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, ok."

Hinata mengannguk namun tak juga menatap Naruto membuat Naruto tak senang dengan itu, ia kemudian menyentuh dagu Hinata agar kembali menatapnya. "Dan kumohon jangan menampakkan wajahmu yang seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Kau tahu, rasanya sungguh sakit, apalagi itu karena─ mungkin─ diriku."

" _ **Karena... Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini... Kau tahu, rasanya sungguh sakit.. apalagi itu semua karena diriku."**_

Hinata menyerngit ketika suara itu tiba-tiba terngiang dikepalanya, sangat jelas dan berulang kali. Seolah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Tetapi dia tidak yakin kapan dan dimana.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata tak memperdulikan perkataan Naruto. Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan melintas di benaknya, bayangan akan dua orang yang saling berhadapan. Ada senyum dan air mata, juga tawa yang berubah jadi tangisan. Bayangan itu kian mengabur. Hinata mencoba melihatnya lebih jelas, namun tidak bisa. Otaknya dia paksa untuk mengingat apakah bayangan itu adalah salah satu dari masa lalunya, tetapi semakin dia mencoba, semakin sulit dan terasa menyakitkan untuk kepalanya.

Tangannya refleks terangkat menyentuh kepalanya kala rasa sakit itu kian menyengat. Ia ingin melihat wajah mereka, tetapi rasanya juga semakin sakit. Ia semakin meremas kepalanya guna menekan rasa sakit itu. Sungguh ini sakit sekali, seolah ada ribuan jarum yang secara perlahan ditancapkan di kepalanya, satu-satu. Denyutannya kian menjadi hingga dirinya tidak lagi bisa menahan dan kemudian kesadarannya terenggut darinya.

.

.

.

TBC

a/n : silahkan kritik dan sarannya, dan tolong pakai bahasa yang baik dalam menyampaikan sesuatu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Genre:** Romance & hurt, drama

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)

Because I Love You **Mickey_Miki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ket : font italic menandakan flashback**_

 ******* **Second.** *******

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto duduk di kursi, di samping tempat tidur Hinata dan termenung. Di atas ranjang di depannya tubuh Hinata masih terbaring, tak sadarkan diri. Sudah lebih tiga jam Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Dan sepanjang waktu itu juga Naruto terus mendampingi Hinata.

Dokter yang memeriksa Hinata sudah kembali beberapa waktu lalu setelah memeriksa kondisi Hinata. Dokter sekaligus neneknya itu sudah memberikan beberapa resep obat untuk Hinata. Dia mengatakan bahwa Hinata terlalu banyak pikiran dan itu menjadi penyebab besar akan pingsannya wanita itu. Dan sekarang gantian Naruto yang malah berfikir. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu, apakah tentang ia yang rela bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya?

Oh God, jika itu benar, maka Naruto-lah yang patut disalahkan atas ini semua.

Ia kembali menatap Hinata dan membawa tangannya menggemgam tangan wanita itu. Ia kembali mengingat percakapan antara dia dan neneknya beberapa waktu lalu.

Tsunade─ nama dokter itu─ menghela nafas setelah memeriksa kondisi Hinata. dia berbalik dan menatap Naruto sedikit geram. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada istrimu, hah!? Apa kau tidak tahu, stres akan mengganggu kondisi janin dalam kandungannya?"

"A...apa maksudmu, Ba-can?" Naruto menyerngit, "Apa yang menyebabkan Hinata stres?" pandangannya mengarah pada neneknya dengan wajah penuh tanya. Dia sendiri pun tak tahu, mengapa Hinata banyak pikiran. Selama seminggu ini, dia selalu menemani Hinata bahkan permintaan ayahnya pun masih belum dindahkannya demi Hinata, lalu apa yang menyebabkan wanitanya seperti itu?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, bukan malah kau, Naruto. Istrimu itu terlalu banyak pikiran. Kalau dia terus seperti ini─ aku tidak yakin kalian akan melihatnya lahir dalam keadaan baik atau bahkan kalian tidak akan sempat melihatnya." Menghela nafas melihat wajah bersalah cucunya yang terlihat sangat tertekan. "Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikannya, Naruto. Kalian tidak ingin ada hal buruk menimpa anak kalian, bukan?" Katanya lantas memberikan resep obat yang sudah dia tulis untuk dibeli oleh Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Benaknya berkelana mencoba mencari biang penyebab Hinata jadi seperti sekarang. "Baiklah, Ba-san. _Arigato..._ " Jawabnya setelah beberapa saat jeda tanpa menatap Tsunade. Pandangannya menelusuri Hinata yang masih terbaring lemah.

Setelah memberikan resep, Tsunade membereskan perlengkapan yang tadi dia gunakan untuk memeriksa Hinata. "Usahakan jangan terlalu membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu yang berat apalagi sampai memaksanya untuk mengingat... Masa lalunya. Aku tahu kau ingin dia segera mengetahui masa lalu kalian, tapi... Kau tahu, itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi kandungannya. Jadi, ku harap kau tidak mengikuti egomu, Naruto. Kau tidak ingin kehilangan anakmu, kan?..." Naruto mengangguk lemah. Sejujurnya ia ingin sekali Hinata mengingat masa lalu mereka, kembali seperti dulu. Tapi jika itu semua yang mengakibatkan kesehatan Hinata memburuk, maka ia tidak akan melakukannya. Dan lagi bukankah ini jadi lebih menarik? Mereka bisa melakukan sesuatu yang baru, merasakan sensasi-sensai baru, kencan pertama misalnya. Naruto tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya. Lagipula ingat ataupun tidak, dia juga sudah memiliki Hinata dan tak ada siapapun yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

 _Well, kecuali itu._

Mungkin 'itu' yang akan menyebabkan Hinata kembali meninggalkannya, dan pada saat itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya bahkan ia tidak sanggup membayangkannya.

Senyum yang tadinya terbit, kini hilang dan berganti jadi getir. Andai, dulu dia berani menolak keinginan orang tuanya untuk kembali ke negara asal ayahnya dan tidak meninggalkan Hinata, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Semua kesedihan ini tidak akan pernah ada, dan air mata yang sangat dia benci itu tidak akan pernah mengalir dari mata wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Tapi sayang, waktu tidak akan pernah berbalik untuk mengembalikan keadaan yang sudah terjadi. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menyesali dan menjalani hasil dari penyesalan itu.

"...kau mengerti, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk, walau hanya mendengar samar-samar apa yang dikatakan oleh neneknya. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Oh, aku hampir lupa. Ayahmu menyuruhmu berkunjung ke rumahmu dan ibumu juga sangat merindukanmu. Lagipula mereka juga ingin melihat istrimu─"

Naruto menghela nafas. Dipandanginya tubuh ringkih di depannya itu. "Baiklah... Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini." Ucapnya. Naruto hanya berharap jika mereka bertemu nanti, kedua orang tuanya tidak membeberkan tentang masa lalu mereka berdua─dia juga Hinata. Itu akan memperburuk keadaan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi. Jangan lupa obatnya dan... Perhatikan istrimu Naruto. Jangan membuatnya memikirkan sesuatu yang berat."

"Iya, ba-san." Sahut Naruto sedikit dongkol. Neneknya itu walau usianya yang hampir kepala lima, cerewetnya masih tetap bertahan. Bahkan bertambah. Tetapi, kalau bukan karena sifat cerewet neneknya itu, dia tidak akan seperti sekarang─ mungkin dia masih terperangkap dengan perasaannya dulu.

"Nggh..."

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya ketika mendengar lenguhan Hinata. perlahan kedua kelopak mata wanuta itu terbuka dan dengan sigap Naruto membantunya ketika Hinata mencoba duduk.

"Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

"Air..."

Hinata meminum air yang baru saja diberikan Naruto setengah. Ia menatap Naruto dengan rasa bersalah. Ia tahu, apa yang dilakukannya adalah salah. Salah karena memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan dirinya dan calon anak mereka.

"Maafkan aku... aku─"

"Ssst... sudahlah, jangan lagi memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kau pikirkan." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menatapnya dalam. "Apapun yang ada di dalam kepala cantikmu itu, entah masalah apa. Kau bisa membaginya denganku."

"Naruto..."

"Dan ingatlah, Hinata aku di sini, aku ada bersamamu. Dan kalaupun kau masih menganggap semua ini adalah kesalahanmu. Itu salah. Jangan pernah menganggap semua kejadian ini adalah salahmu atau apapun yang kau pikirkan. Aku bersamamu karena keinginanku sendiri. Dan ku mohon mulai saat ini belajarlah mencintaiku dan aku juga akan berusaha mencintaimu. Demi anak yang berada di dalam kandunganmu. Anak kita."

Air mata Hinata keluar, mengalir dan membasahi kedua pipinya. Kata-kata Naruto seperti air hujan yang menolong kehidupan bunga yang hidup di padang gurun. Perlahan bertumbuh dan berkembang. Sama seperti hatinya yang terlalu banyak tergores luka perlahan menutup oleh obat yang bernama kasih sayang.

"Na...Naruto-kun... a...aku─"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan katakan sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan suasana ini. Kau cukup katakan 'iya' dan belajarlah mencintaiku, maka kita akan berakhir bahagia. Kau, aku, dan calon buah hati kita ini." ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus perut Hinata yang masih tergolong rata.

Wajah Hinata memerah merasakan elusan tangan Naruto di perutnya, terlebih dengan kata-kata 'indah' yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut lelaki itu. Kata-kata yang mampu membuatnya percaya bahwa dirinya akan mendapatkan ending yang benar-benar bahagia.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya tersenyum diselingi dengan isak bahagia. _Terima kasih telah menjadi malaikat yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari keputus-asaan, terima kasih telah menarikku dalam kegelapan dan memberiku cahaya baru. Terima kasih telah menjadi cahayaku._ Lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat demi 'dia'. Aku akan memasakkanmu bubur. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Maaf, yah sudah merepotkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa kerepotan Hinata, justru aku merasa senang 'melayanimu'. Oh, ya. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu, sebelum aku pergi?" Hinata menggeleng. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Naruto membantu Hinata kembali berbaring sebelum pergi dan mengecup singkat dahi Hinata singkat. Perlakuan yang kembali membawa rona merah di pipi Hinata.

.

.

TBC

AN : Hah... Akhirnya ter-update. Maaf yah lama, sebenarnya chapter ini sudah lama jadi, tapi authornya gak punya waktu buat publish karena kesibukan di dunia nyata yang sangat amat-banyak menyita waktu. bahkan cerita yang lainpun jadi terabaikan karena mengurusi pekerjaan. *abaikan curhatannya author* hehehe...

BTW, Arigato yang sudah memfav ataupun mereview cerita ini, walapun ada kesamaan ide pada cerita yang lain.

Triavivi354, dylanNHL, Fuezza Queen's, Byakugan no Hime, yhuenie Lorentdhyta Namihyuga, rasyidshinigami, Rinne TEN, kyucel, Virgo24, yuriyuri, nana, dinda, orchid, Kitsune n Gumiho, .1, aini, nayasant japaneze, NameD, oormiwa, Ikha Hime, yamanaka-san, dinda, SatriaBajaRingan, SatriaBajaRingan, ami, amanda theresia, amanda theresia.

Sudah dulu yah.

Thank's for reading ^,^


	4. Chapter 4

**Genre:** Romance & hurt, drama

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **WARNING:** AU, OOC, OC (sedikit) typo (mungkin banyak), alur GaJe, (masih perlu banyak belajar)

Because I Love You **Mickey_Miki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide cerita**

 **.**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **ENJOY THIS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto kembali berguling di atas tempat tidurnya. Seberapa keras pun dia berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, kedua mata itu tak mau menutup. Sudah berjam-jam ia terbaring gelisah, pikirannya selalu melayang pada gadis yang tanpa sengaja─dan secara sembunyi-sembunyi─ ia lihat beberapa kali di pantai, tepat ketika bulan berada pada puncak tertinggi malam itu._

 _Kembali ia bergelung. Memikirkan gadis yang sudah mencuri perhatiannya sejak dulu─ yang entah kenapa bisa melupakannya._

 _Jarum jam berdenting mengisi kesunyian di kamar itu. Batinnya menghitung tiap detik yang sudah berlalu hingga banyak menit sudah berlalu. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan lewat pada jam tidur malamnya namun tetap saja matanya tidak juga bisa menutup._

 _Naruto mengerang, mencoba mengalihkan bayang gadis itu benaknya dengan sesuatu yang bisa membuat perasaannya lebih nyaman dan bisa terlelap. Tapi seberapa keraspun dia mencoba, jantungnya tetap berdetak cepat dan rasa cemas semakin mencengkramnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaan gadis kecil itu? Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat yang mencoba mencelakainya? Bagaimana jika ia pingsan karena hipotermia lantaran terlalu lama berada di pinggir pantai yang suhu udaranya sangat rendah?_

 _Dan, astaga demi Tuhan... pemikiran itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya semakin berdetak tak karuan. Hatinya dilanda rasa cemas luar biasa._

 _Buru-buru dia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Dengan jantung yang berpacu cepat dia kembali menyelinap keluar─seperti malam-malam yang lalu. Pandangannya awas mengamati sekitar kediamannya yang dipenuhi oleh pelayan dan juga penjaga. Kaki-kakinya dengan lihai bergerak menjauhi kediamannya seperti seorang pencuri profesional yang melarikan diri dari penjara._

 _Well, salahkan pada orang tuanya yang sudah memberinya hukuman karena kesalahan yang tidak sengaja dia lakukan pada sekolahnya. Alih-alih liburan, berniat menemui gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya, dia malah tak diperbolehkan keluar selama berada di kota itu. Bukankah hukumannya itu berlebihan?_

 _Dan, oh...Tuhan semoga saja dia tidak terlambat, semoga saja gadisnya masih dalam keadaan utuh, tak tergores ataupun dalam keadaan yang..._

 _Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mengenyahkan pemikiran yang semakin membuatnya resah dan gelisah. Dia merutuki dirinya. Segala umpatan dia lontarkan. Bagaimana bisa dia malah mambandingkan konsekuensi yang akan dia dapatkan ketika ingin melihat gadisnya?_

 _Naruto menapaki jarak beberapa ratus meter dari rumahnya, bergerak dengan cepat melintas di tepian pepohonan yang memagari daratan yang lebih tinggi sebelum melewati semak di depannya untuk menuruni lereng bukit hingga mencapai laut di bawahnya. Dengan hati-hati dia menuruni bebatuan namun tetap mempertahankan kecepatan geraknya. Hatinya semakin cemas dengan apa yang akan menantinya._

 _Telinganya kemudian menangkap bunyi desiran ombak yang membentur bebatuan. Langit tampak cerah dengan bulan yang bersinar indah, tak ada awan-awan kelabu yang mengganggu keindahan langit itu. Keindahan malam yang mampu membuatnya tersihir untuk berlama-lama menikmatinya. Namun ia menahan diri, ia tak punya waktu untuk itu, saat ini batinnya sedang gelisah karena memikirkan gadisnya. Dirinya tak akan bisa tenang sebelum memastikan gadisnya baik-baik saja._

 _Walau hanya berbekal dari keremangan cahaya bulan, Naruto tetap menyusuri setiap jengkal tempat tersebut dengan teliti. Mata safirnya terus memperhatikan setiap sudut yang ada di sana._

 _Rasa lega tergambar jelas di wajahnya, seperti sebuah ombak baru saja menghempaskan beban yang menekan dadanya kuat ketika melihat gadis yang sedari tadi dia cari-cari dalam keadaan baik. Naruto menarik napas penuh kelegaan saat gadis yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya juga hatinya sedang menengadah menikmati sinar bulan sambil memejamkan matanya._

 _Angin malam berhembus menerpa gadis itu namun gadis itu tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan beranjak dari sana. Bulan seperti tengah bercakap dengan gadis itu, menjadikannya seperti seorang dewi yang tengah diguyur sinar bulan. Naruto terpana melihatnya. Logikanya tak berjalan. Akal sehatnya seolah tertutupi oleh sesuatu yang Naruto tak ketahui. Tanpa sadar kaki-kaknya mendekat ke gadis itu membuat suara gesekan antara pasir di setiap jejaknya._

 _Gadis itu tersadar dan segera membuka matanya ketika merasakan seseorang berada di dekatnya. Mata bulannya bersinar dan semakin terlihat indah ketika sinar bulan mengenai matanya._

 _Tak ada raut terkejut yang diperlihatkan oleh gadis di depannya, bahkan pekikan ketika mendapati orang lain berada di depannya._

 _Tangan Naruto terangkat, membelai kasih pipi gadis itu. Mengagumi tiap pahatan yang sudah diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk gadis yang berada di hadapannya saat ini. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu, Hinata" ucapnya lirih namun gadis itu tak memberikan reaksi. Pandangannya datar menatap Naruto seolah jiwa gadis itu tak lagi berada di tubuhnya._

 _Naruto menyunggingkan senyum getir, ketika tak mendapatkan respon apa-apa. Sama seperti kemarin, batinnya. Satu pemikiran terlintas dalam benak Naruto, secara perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya, hingga hanya berjarak tak lebih dari secenti namun gadis itu tak juga menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tak ada tanda-tanda menerima atau penolakan, rautnya masih datar dan Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu hingga ciuman itu tercipta._

 _Ciuman lembut yang perlahan berubah jadi lebih bergairah ketika lidah Naruto ikut bermain. Erangan demi erangan tercipta menjadi melodi yang berbaur dengan musik alam hingga menghasilkan simfoni yang menjadi penggiring aktivitas dua manusia itu._

 _Gairah yang meluap membuat Naruto tak memedulikan apapun, lidahnya masih sibuk mengekploitasi apapun yang berada di dalam mulut gadis itu, meluapkan semua rasa yang dia pendam selama ini, rasa rindu yang menggebu kala terpisah dengannya, dan rasa sakit ketika gadis itu seolah melupakannya. Hingga rasa sesak membuat Naruto terpaksa harus menghentikan ciumannya._

 _Panas menyenangkan masih terasa membungkus dadanya. Naruto mengambil nafas sama seperti gadis itu. Ia membuka matanya sejenak mengagumi keindahan ciptaan Tuhan di depannya, seorang gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya beberapa tahun yang lalu dan rasa cinta itu masih ada dan tetap bertahan sampai sekarang._

" _Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Ungkapnya dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Keningnya masih bersentuhan dengan kening gadis itu, matanya masih menatap penuh rasa juga cinta. "Selalu..."_

 _Namun, gadis itu masih tak berekspresi apapun. Menatap Naruto dengan kening mengkerut. "Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Tanyanya beberapa saat dengan ekpresi kebingungan._

 _Naruto seperti kehilangan sebagian dari nyawanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Walau dia tahu gadis itu tak mengingatnya, tapi mendengar kata-kata secara langsung dari bibir gadis itu, benar-benar sangat menyakitkan. Gadis itu memang benar-benar sudah melupakannya. Tidak mengingat dirinya sama sekali. Lalu apa gunanya perjuangannya selama ini, apa gunanya dia selalu menutup diri pada gadis lain yang berusaha mendekatinya, dan apa gunanya rasa cinta yang selalu dia pertahankan untuk gadis dihadapannya itu, jika pada akhirnya dia malah dilupakan?_

 _Matanya menatap nanar pada gadis itu, tubuhnya limbung, tangan yang sedari tadi berada di pinggang gadis itu terjatuh di kedua sisinya. Ini diluar ekspektasinya. Bukan seperti ini yang ada dibayangannya. Bukan seperti ini yang ingin ia terima. Tapi kenapa..._

 _Malah ini yang ia dapat._

" _Hi...hinata... A...apa...apa yang terjadi padamu?" Suara Naruto tercekat seolah ada batu karang yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Tak seperti biasanya yang penuh dengan keceriaan, hatinya sakit mendapatkan kenyataan itu. Kini tak ada lagi kebahagian yang dia rasakan seperti ketika melihat gadis yang selama ini mengunci hatinya._

" _Maaf, jika aku membuatmu bersedih." Kata gadis itu dengan suara pelan, penuh penyesalan. Matanya menatap Naruto, meneliti ekpresi laki-laki itu._

 _Naruto menunduk, hatinya tak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Pikirannya terus berkelana ke masa lalu hingga suara debuman keras itu menyadarkannya. Dia mendongak melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya menegang, matanya membentuk bulatan sempurna yang nyaris membuat bola matanya keluar ketika mendapati gadis itu sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di depannya._

" _Hinata... Hinata... sadarlah, apa yang terjadi?" Naruto kalut, panik, dan cemas. Dia kemudian mengangkat Hinata dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat._

 _Naruto membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit karena mengambil jalan pintas yang selain melewati bukit bebatuan, hutan, dan semak juga membutuhkan konsentrasi serta keseimbangan jika tidak ingin terperosok._

...

Naruto terdiam ketika ingatan itu kembali hadir. Hari dimana dia berhasil kembali ke kota itu, kembali bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia seperti matahari yang baru saja terbit dan bersinar terang..

Namun seolah segumpulan awan hitam datang dan menutupi sinar matahari itu, apa yang dia dapatkan mampu meredupkan segala rasa bahagia itu. Gadis yang selama ini selalu ada di benaknya ternyata sudah melupakannya bahkan kenangan manis yang mereka lalui bersama saat junior high di Kota Konoha. Janji-janji yang mereka ucapkan malah menjadi duri dalam daging ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu. Duri-duri yang perlahan menusuk lebih dalam sehingga menghasilkan luka yang lebih banyak dan lebih menyakitkan.

 _Well_ , setidaknya itu dulu sebelum ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan yang mampu mengeluarkan duri-duri itu tanpa rasa sakit bahkan mengobatinya tanpa menghasilkan bekas.

"To..."

Ia ingat betapa terpuruknya keadaannya saat itu yang hampir membuatnya nyaris gila, bahkan semangatnya untuk hidup pun bisa dikatakan tidak ada ketika gadis yang menjadi tujuannya melupakan dirinya. Ia merasa dicampakan, seperti pasir yang dihempas oleh angin dari bebatuan karang atau ombak yang berhasil membuat lubang di bebatuan karang... harapannya pergi bersama pengakuan gadis itu.

"Ruto..."

Dan ketika ia dinyatakan sembuh, kebencian yang begitu dalam akan perempuan begitu besar, ia bahkan menjadi pemain wanita. Laki-laki yang selalu menghancurkan hati tiap gadis, iblis berkedok malaikat, dengan sifat hangat juga ramahnya tak sedikit perempuan yang termakan oleh pesonanya itu. Melambungkan hingga ketingkat tertinggi dan ketika ia bosan─ ia tak akan segan-segan untuk mengempaskannya tak peduli jika perbuatannya itu akan membuat hati mereka retak.

 _Tetapi, itu dulu, sebelum ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan yang memberinya motivasi baru, semangat yang jauh lebih besar untuk mendapatkan kembali gadisnya._

"Naruto...!"

Naruto mengerjap saat sebuah tangan berada tepat di depan wajahnya sedang mengibas untuk menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" wajah Hinata terlihat khawatir.

Naruto menatap wanita di depannya, tatapan dalam dan penuh kasih. Ia tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, Hinata. Aku melamun..." akunya.

"Apakah itu masalah yang serius?"

"Hehehe.. kau tenang saja. Itu bukanlah masalah yang serius." Tidak mungkin kan dia memberitahu Hinata apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Bisa-bisa Hinata tak akan lagi memandangnya.

Dan lagi ia tak mau membuat Hinata makin banyak pikiran. Cukup hari itu─ empat bulan lalu ketika Hinata tak sadarkan diri akibat memikirkan sesuatu yang berat dan bayangan masa lalu yang coba dia ingat kembali. Sesuatu yang nyaris membahayakan janin dalam kandungannya, anak mereka berdua. Sebesar apapun keinginan Naruto agar Hinata kembali mengingat masa lalu mereka tetap dia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Keselamatan mereka jauh lebih penting ketimbang keegoisannya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana keadaan anak oto-chan? Tidak menyusahkan oka-chan kan kalau oto-chan pergi kerja?" Naruto mengelus-elus perut Hinata yang sudah sedikit membuncit dengan kasih tanpa mengetahui bahwa tindakannya itu malah membuat sang empu semakin merasa sedih.

 _Apa yang lebih membuatmu merasa sakit, ketika melihat pria yang kau cintai menderita karenamu?_

Hinata tersenyum getir, melihat Naruto yang terlihat antusias dengan perutnya─ anak yang ada dikandungnya, padahal anak itu bukanlah anak pria itu tetapi dia memperlakukannya layaknya itu adalah anaknya.

"Aku tidak menyusahkan oka-chan, oto-chan." Hinata menirukan suara anak kecil untuk menjawabnya.

Naruto tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Hebat anak oto-chan." Kemudian menegakkan badan seraya menatap Hinata. "Omong-omong Hinata, besok adalah jadwal pemeriksaannya, kan? Aku akan menemanimu besok. Bosku sedang berbaik hati mengijinkanku menemanimu." kata Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban, "Aku senang sekali Naruto-kun..."

Naruto terdiam, laki-laki itu terlihat menimbang-nimbang sesuatu, "Oh ya, besok sekalian kita ke rumah ayah dan ibuku. Mereka ingin melihatmu. Bisa, kan?"

Untuk beberapa saat Hinata terdiam untuk memikirkan kata-kata Naruto barusan. Dia sebenarnya ingin menolak, mengingat kemungkinan besar mereka membencinya karena membuat Naruto harus hidup bersamanya dan harus melepaskan cita-cita laki-laki itu. Hinata benar-benar belum sanggup melihat tatapan kebencian dari mereka apalagi mendengar secara langsung kata-kata hinaan atau pun cibiran yang akan membuatnya semakin dirundung rasa penyesalan. Tapi, jika dia menolak, dia juga akan membuat Naruto kecewa dan kemungkinan besar keluarganya akan semakin membenci Naruto karena menghalangi Naruto bertemu mereka.

Dengan helaan nafas samar Hinata menjawab, "Iya tentu saja Naruto-kun. Aku juga ingin bertemu mereka." sahutnya, meski tenggorokan Hinata tersekat oleh rasa bersalah.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk dan memperlihatkan wajah senangnya di depan Naruto, "Tentu saja."

Naruto meraihnya dalam pelukan kemudian memberikan ciuman di puncak kepalanya. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku senang mendengarnya." dan jawaban itu sudah cukup memberitahunya jika Naruto memang merindukan keluarganya. Sangat.

...

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit yang Hinata katakan itu kecil dan tidak terlihat seperti rumah sakit, Naruto malah melihatnya seperti klinik kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah mungil mereka.

Naruto menyerngit tidak suka. Ia tidak yakin jika klinik kecil itu memiliki peralatan lengkap dengan teknologi seperti di rumah sakit yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya. Ia juga tak yakin, apakah rumah sakit itu cukup bersih untuk seorang pasien.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun."

Hinata meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit itu.

Naruto tak lantas bergerak, ia menatap Hinata dengan mata meringis ragu, "Em, Hinata. Apa kau yakin dengan tempat ini?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias dengan senyum. "Walau terlihat tidak meyakinkan, tapi percayalah pelayanannya tidak kalah dari rumah sakit besar. Lagipula aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan orang-orang yang bekerja di sini."

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menolak dan menyarankan untuk ke rumah sakit yang lebih layak, tapi melihat binar wajah Hinata dan mengingat kondisinya sekarang yang tidak memungkinkan, mau tidak mau, Naruto pun menuruti keinginan Hinata.

"Oke." Naruto menghela nafas, tampak menyerah kemudian mengganti posisi tangannya dan menuntun Hinata ke dalam. "Ayo."

Dengan luwes mereka berjalan ke arah resepsionis untuk menunggu giliran sama seperti pasangan lain yang berada di sana. Mereka kemudian dipersilahkan untuk duduk di luar ruangan menunggu giliran hingga akhirnya suster memanggil nama Hinata.

Kehadiran Naruto di rumah sakit itu membuat Hinata lebih tenang. Pasalnya selama dia memeriksakan diri, dia selalu sendirian. Melihat ibu hamil lain yang datang dengan pasangan mereka, selalu membuat Hinata merasa iri sekaligus tak nyaman. Apalagi dengan sorot curiga yang tak jarang ia dapatkan.

"Selamat siang, Sizune- _sensei_." Sapa Hinata setelah berada di dalam ruangan Dr. Sizune.

Wanita yang disapa Hinata barusan tidak terlihat tua seperti nenek Naruto. Ia menyambut mereka dengan senyum dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Sejenak ia melirik ke arah Naruto, "Apa dia suamimu?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, "Iya, _sensei_." Jawab Hinata malu-malu.

Dokter Sizune kembali mengulum senyum. "Baiklah, kalau begitu sebaiknya kita memulainya."

Kemudian Dokter Sizune memulai pemeriksaannya terhadap Hinata. Dimulai dari memeriksa tekanan darah, lalu berat badan Hinata yang pastinya sudah bertambah banyak melihat pipinya yang bertambah _cubby_ selanjutnya adalah jantung, kemudian pemeriksaan lain yang memang diperuntukan oleh ibu-ibu hamil pada masa kehamilan. Setelah semua pemeriksaan itu dokter Sizune menyuruh Hinata berbaring di atas ranjang untuk melakukan pemeriksaan USG. Ia mengangkat baju Hinata hingga menampakkan perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dan mengoleskan gel di perutnya.

"Ini kali pertama kau melakukan USG kan, Hinata?" Hinata mengangguk. Rasanya tidak sabar melihat makhluk hidup yang hidup dalam perutnya. "Baiklah, kita akan lihat..."

Dokter Sizune mulai menjalankan _transducer_ di permukaan perut Hinata dan memunculkan gambar di monitor yang berada di samping ranjang Hinata. "Bayi kalian normal. Usianya sudah masuk lima bulan dan pertumbuhannya juga normal. Tidak ada masalah, jadi kalian bisa tenang." Dokter Sizune menjelaskan sambil melihat layar monitor di sampingnya dan sesekali tersenyum ke arah pasangan itu.

Di monitor, mereka bisa melihat sesosok gumpalan yang sudah membentuk makhluk hidup. Makhluk itu sudah sempurna bentuknya. Ada tangan, kaki, kepala juga detakan jantungnya yang bisa mereka dengar, walaupun dalam ukuran yang masih kecil.

Rasa haru merebak di dada mereka, tak pelak air mata dari dua pasang mata beda warna itu mengalir ketika melihat makhluk yang tengah tidur di layar monitor itu.

"I...itu anak kami, _sensei_?" tanya Naruto takjub.

"Iya."

"Apa kami bisa mengambil gambarnya?"

"Tentu saja bisa." Dokter Sizune kemudian mencetak gambar bayi itu dan menyerahkan pada mereka.

Hinata dan Naruto masih melihat gambar itu setelah pemeriksaan selesai. Mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menutupi rasa bahagia itu terhadap orang lain dan siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti akan merasakan kebahagiaan pasangan itu.

"Terima kasih _sensei_..."

"Iya. Sama-sama Hinata. ah, jangan lupa untuk jaga kondisimu yah?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya, _sensei_. Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terima kasih. Kalau begitu kami permisi."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

jangan sungkan direview kalau ada yang aneh dengan chap ini. :)

oke saatnya untuk balas review kalian :)

 _ **nana anayi**_ : ciah ada penulisnya fox n flower mampir ke sini :D *gak nyambung* btw, udah ku update, meski kali ini agak pendek juga :P

 _ **Bill Arr, ayane, icha chan, nhl, LuluK-chaN473 , keyko keinarra minami**_ : thanks yah sudah baca. ini chap sudah sy publish silahkan di baca :)

 _ **himawari no hime, Keiko, Ai chan & yamanaka chan**_ : insya Allah, saya tidak akan memberhentikan cerita saya di tengah jalan. karena saya juga tahu bagaimana rasanya digantung. **TIDAK ENAK.**

 _ **kurosaki kun, usagi, Mieko,**_ : Aku usahakan yah :)

 _ **liliayana**_ : Aku juga akan mengusakannya. btw, thanks sudah suka cerita mainstream ini :D

 _ **nagisha fukuwara**_ : _gomena sai._ saya terlalu sibuk up yang di wattpad sampai lupa FFN :( hah, padahal rencana awal ini mau diup cepat-cepat (minimal seminggu sekali)

 _ **lililala249**_ : makasih yah sudah koreksi. sangat membantu sekali :)

 _ **yhuenie Lorentdhyta Namihyuga**_ : Hinata lagi lupa kondisi kayaknya, makanya banyak pikiran :D *tapi memang pada dasarnya calon mak-mak itu doyan mikir.* :P

 _ **Guest**_ : sudah terjawab yah pertanyaanmu :)

 _ **kurosaki orihime**_ : gimana chap ini? apa sudah ada di bayanganmu? sepertinya belum yah :D

 _ **Yumi ishiyAma**_ : Aku juga gak tahu Yumi-san, soal berapa chapter itu susah ditentukan. yang penting konfliknya selesai artinya chaptetnya ending :D

 _ **alfred**_ : thanks Alfred atas pujianmu. :)

 _ **keyko keinarra minami**_ : hehehe, anak siapa yah? penasaran yah? tunggu ajah yah :D

 _ **hime**_ : hahaha... pengen yah? Nanti deh kalo saya lagi khilaf :D

oke, cukup yah. moga chapter bisa memuaskan kalian setelah setahun dianggurkan FFn ini.


End file.
